


Home

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: Life and home. Lunber.





	1. Chapter 1

Luna had a bad day.

* * *

Amber settled for the ground in front of the couch, sitting down comfortably after nearly tripping on toys and a pacifier on the walk from the kitchen. Walking her around didn't seem to get them anywhere and now Amber could feel her playing with the collar of her t-shirt. Gently moving the little fist away, she glanced down at the big doe eyes slowly blinking up at her. Even in her state of exhaustion the sight of the little 5-month-old was one she could never get tired of.

 

“Is someone sleepy?” Amber cooed, bringing a little hand up to her lips. Her stubborn refusal to fall asleep was evident on her face. “Is the little baby tired? Hmm? Hmm?”

 

Amber brought her knees up, moving Hee Joo so she was laying against her thighs. “You don't want to sleep?” Amber asked, knowing the answer was yes. Hee Joo let out a happy chuckle in her arms and Amber couldn’t help but bend down and press kisses all over her small body and face. “I love you,” she murmured, hearing more of her infectious laughter, “But why don't you want to sleep?” Hee Joo stretched her limbs out in her pikachu onesie and Amber caught one of her legs, kissing her little foot before moving to kiss and nuzzle her tummy. “Silly baby.”

 

She was so caught up in her affection that she didn't even hear the sound of the bedroom door, turning only when noticed a figure standing beside her.

 

“Anything left for me?”

 

Amber looked up to find Luna standing beside her, a sad and guilty look on her face. Her hair was disheveled and her sweats were riding down and all Amber wanted to do was pull her into her embrace. Sighing, she pulled the baby into her chest, stretching her legs out as she patted the spot beside her.

 

“Of course,” she told her quietly, waiting for Luna to sit. She did, and Amber quickly wrapped an arm protectively around her, “You don't ever need to ask something like that.” Amber kissed the side of her head then her cheek. Luna nodded quietly and laid her head against her shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“I love you,” Amber added to remind her, looking to the little one who had her arms reached out in Luna’s direction, “We love you.”

 

Luna let out a soft laugh, tears in her red and stressed eyes as gently took the baby into her arms. “I love you, too,” she whispered, cradling Hee Joo’s head against her shoulder while making sure the rest of her body was secure against her chest, “Both of you.”

 

Amber smiled, bringing her lips to Luna’s temple. “She's sleepy,” Luna noted, looking to the baby as she lightly stroked her back.  

 

“I’ve been trying to tire her out,” Amber replied.

 

“She’s already had dinner?”

 

“Yup. Not too long ago.”

 

Hee Joo made a little sound, pulling her head back to place a hand on Luna’s face, looking at her with a tired grin. “Hi, pumpkin,” Luna said, watching the way her eyelids opened and fell, “You sleepy?” Hee Joo responded by laying her head back on Luna’s shoulder, small arm wrapping around her neck. “Someone's sleepy,” Luna concluded, gently rubbing her hand up and down her back. Hee Joo wiggled against her and Luna quietly murmured to her, calming her. Soon her movements slowed and Hee Joo’s steady breath evened out against her. Luna smiled, resting her cheek against the top of the baby’s little head, swaying slightly. Moments later, Hee Joo was completely still, having fallen deeply asleep and Luna looked up to find Amber watching her in awe. Her hand rose to tuck a strand of Luna's messy hair behind her ear.

 

“I've been trying to get her to sleep for ages,” she whispered.

 

“You're just saying that.”

 

“I’m not!” Amber touched her thigh. “You've got the magic touch.”

 

Luna knew Amber was just trying to make her feel better, making up for the shit day she had. Still, despite her transparency, Luna could feel the weight lift off her shoulders. Amber's hand against her thigh felt warm and Hee Joo’s little body felt even warmer.

 

Some days would be hard, but moments like this proved to her how worth it it all was. Luna looked to Amber, staring into those eyes that still managed to make her heart flutter when she let it. “I'm gonna go put her down in her crib,” Luna told her, a soft smile now reaching her eyes, “And then we’ll have a little you and me time?”

  
Amber watched as she skillfully rose to her feet, making her way to the nursery with their little one safe in her arms. Everyday she could ask herself but she’d never know how she managed to get this lucky.  


	2. Mornings

Sunday morning, Luna woke up to sound of birds chirping outside her window and the feeling of soft, lazy kisses on the back of her neck. She let out a sleepy chuckle, running her hand over the arm strewn across her waist as Amber held her from behind.

 

“Morning, baby.”

 

“Morning,” Amber replied, kissing her way from her shoulder down to the back of her arm. Luna’s eyes were still closed as she let Amber roll her onto her back, her hands falling on either side of her head as she felt her crawl on top of her.

 

“Someone's in a mood today,” Luna bit back a smile, feeling Amber's warm lips against the side of her neck, tongue trailing up along the edge of her jaw. She curled her fingers through her short, unruly hair, letting out a soft sigh as she gently bit down on that right spot. The sound brought a smile to Amber's lips, causing her to trail upwards until she could capture Luna's with her own. She moaned into Luna’s mouth, sliding a hand underneath her back to pull her closer. Luna's arm that was wrapped around her neck tugged her down, her free hand trailing around the back of Amber's body during their now lazy makeout session. Amber's fingers soon began to creep up under her shirt, teasing her nipples gently until she moaned. She was just starting to raise Luna’s shirt, bunching it up just below her breasts when a cry from the baby monitor stopped her, the noise jarring them both.

 

“Nooo!” Amber groaned, hiding her face in the the side of Luna's neck, “Why why why?”

 

Luna let out a tired laugh, amused by her disappointment though she couldn't help but feel the same. She ruffled the back of Amber's hair for a moment before trying to ease her off, unable to as the older woman continued to hold her in place.

 

“I miss morning sex,” Amber whined, clinging to her tightly before picking her head up to stare down at her with a sad frown, “I miss you!”

 

“You miss me?” Luna playfully asked, finally getting Amber to let her sit up so she could go to the baby. Amber nodded her head, now laying flat against the pillow. Smiling, Luna bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

“Well you know Vic has constantly been offering to babysit for us sometime,” she stated as she slid out of bed, stretching as she rose to her feet, “Maybe we can-”

 

“Yes! I'll call her!” Amber said immediately.

 

“You do that,” Luna chuckled, making her way out of the bedroom in the direction of the nursery.

 

“I'm gonna!” Amber called out, “And once we're alone I'm gonna give you the best sex you've ever had! You just wait!

 

Luna shook her head as she entered the baby's room, Hee Joo’s crying already beginning to subside at the sight of her. Standing beside the crib, she reached down to take the six-month old into her arms.

 

“Hi Hee Joo, honey,” she cooed loud enough for Amber to hear, “So your mom’s gone a bit crazy.”

 

“ _I heard that!_ ”


	3. Movies

Luna was never really a fan of cartoons. Sure, she'd watched them as a kid and all, but not much after that. Until now. 

 

In the beginning of their relationship, Amber'd made her watch every Ghibli movie in existence. Now, with Hee Joo, she thinks she's seen them all at least twenty times. Today, they settled on Totoro which is why she was seated with her legs were propped up on the long end of the couch and her one-year old nestled in her lap, the two of them bundled under a fuzzy blanket.  

 

“Omma!” Hee Joo protested, staring down at her cup of Cheerios after Luna had just stolen a few.

 

“What, Hee Joo-yah?” Luna tried to hide her smile and mouthful of cereal as she kept her eyes on the screen, avoiding her daughter's accusing gaze below. She could tell she was still looking up at her before resuming her previous position, continuing to eat. Moments later, there was suddenly a little hand hovering in front of her mouth, and Luna realized Hee Joo was innocently offering her another piece, the last one.

 

“Oh, pumpkin,” she smiled with a sigh, the sight melting her heart, “It’s okay. You eat it,” Hee Joo grinned up at her before shoving the cereal into her mouth, giggling as she did. Luna pulled her closer and brought her lips to the back of her sweet-smelling head, kissing it softly. “I love you, my little baby.”

 

Hee Joo tilted her head back, allowing Luna to bend down and place a kiss on her nose. She chuckled in response and Luna started tickling her. “Why are you laughing, hmm?” she asked, moving the empty cup to the side table so her giggling daughter wouldn't knock it down, “Does it tickle? Huh? Huh?” 

 

“Omma!” Hee Joo squealed in delight, causing Luna to burst out into laughter, the tickling coming to an end at the sound of the front door opening. 

 

“What's that?” Luna asked, watching as Hee Joo reacted to the noise. “Who's there, baby?” Luna cooed, rubbing her stomach as she helped her stand up in her lap, realization appearing in her doe eyes. “Who's home?” Her knees started to bend with excitement and she held herself up with her hands on Luna’s shoulders, eyes widening with excitement at the sight of Amber heading up the hall.

 

“Munchkin!” Amber exclaimed, setting down her things before swooping down to pick the laughing toddler from Luna’s lap, “I'm home! Did you miss me? I missed you!” 

 

Hee Joo was absolutely bubbling with delight as she clinged onto Amber’s neck, giggling as Amber bounced her around. Luna bit back a smile as she watched them, Amber's gaze meeting hers.

 

“Hi, hon,” she grinned, “How was your-Are you watching Totoro without me?” In an instant, she whipped around the back of the couch, sitting on the couch with Hee Joo still in her arms as she nudged her way into Luna’s spot. “Scoot over! I can't believe you guys are watching this without me!”

 

“Ouch, Amber!” Luna scoffed as she got pushed into the end of the couch, Amber now sharing the small spot with her. 

 

“Sorry sorry,” Amber said distractedly, eyes focused on the screen as she shifted to get more comfortable with Hee Joo in her lap, “But this is the good part!”

 

“That's all you're gonna say to me after being gone all day?” Luna muttered as she pulled her blanket over Amber and their happy little one who was mirroring Amber's serious look of intent, “You're such a child…”

 

“Shh!”

 

“Fine, fine, I won't say anything else,” Luna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the screen. Hearing her tone, Amber smirked and turned in her direction, bringing her arm up until it was wrapped around Luna’s shoulder.

 

“I missed you today, too, babe,” she whispered to her before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

  
“Yeah, yeah…” Luna mumbled, reaching out to pull Hee Joo closer between the both of them, leaning closer into Amber's embrace, “I'm sure you did.”


End file.
